


Stressful Week

by arainyromance



Series: Kitten [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual References, Stress, harry likes molly/dusty, im not good at them sexy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is exam week and it is causing stress on Louis and his kitten hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressful Week

**Author's Note:**

> my history essay is due in less than twelve hours and i still dont know what my essay is supposed to be written about. how do you say, totally fucked?!?!?!

**Monday**

 

“Harry! Love, I’m home!” 

 

The kitten hybrid stuck his curly head through the kitchen door, a smile dazzling his face. His green eyes twinkled as he looked at his older, yet smaller, boyfriend.

 

“Hello, Lou.” Harry greeted him.

 

Louis smiled as he dropped his backpack and shrugged of his light jacket. Toeing off his shoes, he made his way to Harry.

 

He scratched behind the furry, triangular ears and Harry purred in pleasure.

 

“How was your day?” Louis asked, pulling them into the kitchen where he knew Harry was cooking dinner.

 

“Boring. Had a naps, went next- door, played with Jesy’s cat, came home, had another nap, started dinner.” Harry said. Then brightened and said, “But there was one thing that made my day kind of fun!” 

 

“And what was that?” Louis asked, interested.

 

“Kissing you.” Harry  whispered, leaning in close to Louis.

 

The blue- eyed boy smiled when he saw Harry lean in, his puckering lips and eyes closing. Louis leaned up on his tip- toes and connected their lips faster.

 

When they separated, Harry had that blush that he had every time they kissed. That he couldn’t believe that he was with Louis and got to kiss him everyday.

 

“I have to study. Final exam week.” Louis said regretfully. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, Boo. Go study.” Harry told him, softly pushing him out of the kitchen.

 

“Thanks.” Louis smiled, kissing his lips once, then once more, and a third time for luck. “Call me for dinner?”

 

“‘Course.” Harry said, that red blush on his face, his long tail flickering behind him.

~

“Just letting you know, I’m going to be a horrible mess this week.” Louis said as he climbed into bed.

 

“S’ fine. Finals is a stressful week.” Harry said understandingly.

 

“I’m sorry for anything terrible I do this week, though. The stress almost made me steal a car last year.” Louis confessed.

 

“Really?” Harry asked, surprised at what Louis had said.

 

“Um, yeah. I was under too much pressure and I just needed to. Do something.” Louis said sheepishly.

 

“I didn’t know I had such a badass boyfriend.” 

 

Harry wrapped his leg around Louis’ legs, and a strong arm around him, using his leg, arm, and tail to pull him closer. His face pressed against Louis’ body, Harry kissed his naked chest. He kissed his way up Louis’ chest, between his nipples, upwards his Adam’s apple, on his chin, and landing on his lips.

 

“I’m just trying to warn you so you don’t leave me.” Louis whined.

 

“I’m never leaving you.”

 

 

**Tuesday**

 

“Ugh! I hate my fucking professor!” Louis screamed, slamming the door shut behind him with his foot.

 

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Harry asked, running out from the living room, a book hanging opened from his hand.

 

“My fucking douchebag of a teacher won’t answer my fucking questions! How am I supposed to do well on my test if he won’t answer my fucking questions!” Louis shouted, throwing down his bag and kicking the bookshelf right next to the door.

 

“Calm down, Boo. Do you want me to take a look and maybe I can help you?” Harry asked, folding over his page and setting the book down. He bent down, picking up the thrown bag.

 

Louis sighed and nodded. “Sure.”

 

“I’m not sure how much help I can be but I’ll try my best.” Harry smiled, earning a small one from Louis.

 

 

**Wednesday**

 

“Louis. Come on, Lou. You need breakfast before your big test.” Harry whispered, shaking his boyfriend who looked too cute, sleeping in bed, blanket covering half his face.

 

“Boo bear, you have your big test this morning.” Harry tried again, nuzzling Louis’ face and neck with his nose.

 

Louis groaned and twitch instinctively, Harry backing off when he felt Louis react.

 

“Love! You’re awake! Let’s eat!” Harry said, flicking his tail and smiling, lighting up the room more than the opened window.

 

Louis groaned again, louder. He sat up and stretched.

 

“Carry me.” He whined, raising his arms up for Harry to move closer. 

 

Harry lifted the sleepy boy in his arms and carried him to the kitchen, setting him down gracefully at the place that already had a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon.

 

After Louis ate, Harry took him back to the bedroom and got him dressed while he reviewed. Harry handed him his backpack with freshly sharpened pencils (that Harry sharpened that morning) and kissed him.

 

“Good luck, babe.” Harry whispered into his ears softly before the older boy left.

~

“How was it?” Harry asked as soon as Louis opened the door, as he was sitting by the door, waiting for his boyfriend anyway.

 

“Fine. I’m tired.” Louis said flatly.

 

“Maybe you should have a nap?” Harry suggested, kindly.

 

“Can’t. Have to study.”

 

“Oh.” Harry didn’t like to see Louis like this. “Okay. I’ll get you when dinner’s ready. I’m making your favorite.” He tried, hoping to got some positive reaction.

 

Louis grunted, dragging his feet and bag to their room, closing the door behind him.

 

Harry frowned.

~

“Mmm, come to bed, Lou.” Harry spoke, his voice raspy.

 

Harry stood behind the studying boyfriend, his large hands massaging his shoulders that held much tension.

 

“Can’t. Studying.”

 

“You studied once you got home and while you ate dinner. It’s 10 pm. You need your rest, Louis.” Harry pressed.

 

“I’ll go to bed once I finish this chapter.” Louis promised. “How about you just go to bed without me?” He suggested.

 

Harry sighed but went, releasing his grip on Louis’ shoulders.

 

 

**Thursday**

 

“How about breakfast in bed?” Harry asked happily as he placed the tray of plate of french toast and juice on Louis’ lap.

 

“Thanks.” He said, taking a bite out of one of the pieces of french toast. “Will you hand me that textbook on the desk? I want to re- read a few pages.” Louis asked, pointing to one of his bigger textbooks he had.

 

Harry made a face of displeasure but grabbed the textbook anyways, holding to his chest instead of handing it to Louis.

 

“I don’t think you should study now. You studied last night and got to bed late. Just eat and not think about it.”

 

“Come on, Haz I just need to look it over again.” Louis pleaded, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

Although Harry didn’t want to, he handed the large book to Louis. Louis placed the tray, of one less piece of french toast and half drunken glass of orange juice, on the bed side table, replacing it with the book.

 

Louis carried on studying until Harry yanked the book away, ordering Louis to get dressed and ready. Louis yanked on the clothes Harry put out on the bed and took the textbook back into his own hands.

 

“I’m going. Gonna check in with my professor before the test.” Louis said, ramming his feet in his TOMS.

 

“Oh, good luck!” Harry yelled but the door was already closed and Louis was already re- reading his textbook.

 

Harry didn’t like to see Louis like this. Stressed. Tired. Rushed. 

 

He had tried to calm him down, he really had. Trying to cook better food, cleaning the flat and making the flat squeaky clean. Harry sighed and took out the phone that Louis had bought him ( _in case you go out and you can just text me where you are so I don’t worry. Plus, it’s the same as mine_ , Louis had said excitedly) and calling Niall.

 

“Harry! How are you?” Harry heard a high shout into the phone.

 

“Um, hello. Sorry if this is rude but who is this?” Harry asked politely.

 

A giggle and a ‘who is it?’ and a ‘the sweet kitten’.

 

“Harreh!” Harry now heard the Irish accent he wanted to hear.

 

“Hi, Niall. Who was that?” Harry asked.

 

“No one.”

 

Harry heard a shout in the background, ‘I’m the bitch that’s gonna beat your white ass in a round of drinks’.

 

“So early in the morning, Niall?” Harry asked.

 

“Nah, later tonight. How’s Louis’ kitten doing?” He asked changing the subject.

 

“Stressed. Well, Louis is.”

 

“Ah, exam week, isn’t it?” Niall asked.

 

“Yeah, and he’s so stressed and it’s stressing me out. He’s so tense and unhappy and I don’t like when he isn’t himself.” Harry said, exasperated. 

 

“Food always cheers me up.”

 

“Tried that. I made his favorite dinner and everything last night but he just kept on studying.” Harry told him.

 

“Well, you know, there’s always the world best stress reliever.” Niall said.

 

“What?” Harry was confused. “Do you mean that squishy ball thing because I don’t think Louis would like that.”

 

“Nah, mate. What I’m talking about involves no clothes, a lot of sweat, and, in your case, lube.” Niall explained to him.

 

Harry blushed as he heard the words come out of his speaker.

 

“You guys have done it before, haven’t you?” 

 

He blushed deeper.

 

He heard Niall swore and shout to the girl in the background, ‘I owe you a drink. They haven’t done it yet’ and a ‘hell, yeah. I told you’.

 

Then he heard Niall talking to him again.

 

“Mate, I’m straight and I would do you. I can’t believe Louis hasn’t yet.” Niall laughed. “You are really cute and innocent- looking. Maybe Louis would feel bad about it. I don’t know though. Sorry but I gotta go.” And Niall hung up.

 

Harry was red but slightly offended.

 

Sure, he looked innocent but he was sure that Louis wanted to fuck him. He knew that Louis wanted to because he heard him moaning his name in their room before. He tried to get Louis to do him, making sure Louis caught him naked multiple times.

 

Then he smiled when he thought of how to make his boyfriend release some of the pressure.

~

“Mmm, hi, babe.” Harry said, instantly wrapping his arms around Louis once he stepped through the front door.

 

“Oh, hey, Haz.” Louis said, surprised as he walked into his boyfriend’s chest, dropping his bag.

 

“You smell nice.” Harry leaned down, his nose in his neck before kissing up to his lips.

 

“Hmph.” Anything Louis was about to say was muffled by Harry’s lips, his hands traveling up and down Louis’ torso.

 

Louis’ own hands went to Harry’s chest, trying to push him away.

 

“No. Harry. What are. You doing? Have to. Study.” Louis asked, talking when Harry allowed him time to breathe.

 

“I just want to help you loosen up a bit.” Harry said lightly, pressing himself back down to Louis.

 

“Loosen?” Louis asked, pushing Harry away completely. “You mean distract?”

 

Harry blinked. “No, I mean, help you stop being so stressed.”

 

“If you do, I’ll get distracted and I’ll fail my exams and I’ll have no future. Everything I’ve worked for would have been for nothing.” Louis said, his voice full of anger.

 

Harry furrowed his brows at Louis. _What was he talking about?_

 

“No, Lou, I just want to help you relax a bit.”

 

“I can’t. I have to focus on studying, okay? This is how I study so just let me do this. I’m fine with this.” Louis told him, bending down to retrieve his fallen bag, opening the door.

 

“W- where are you going?” Harry stuttered, worrying that he pushed Louis over the edge and away from him.

 

“Library. So I can study without any goddamn, stupid distractions.” Louis snapped angrily.

 

Harry felt his eyes water. 

 

_I’m a stupid distraction?_ He thought as he felt the tears falling down his face.

~

Louis bit his tongue as soon as he left the flat complex but he walked on regretfully towards the library where he studied and studied.

~

As Louis unlocked the door to their flat, he could feel the tension. It was pitch black and he couldn’t see anything. His heart was racing with uncertainty. 

 

Walking past the kitchen and living room, he slowly opened the door to their bedroom. His beating slowed down when he saw the big lump on the left side of the bed.

 

“Love?” Louis whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. He got nothing but his soft little kitten snores.

 

“Harry?” He tried again, placing a hand on what he was pretty sure was his shoulder.

 

Harry had a small noise and turned his head, still sleeping. As his head turned, Louis could see the dried tears and a wet spot on the pillow.

 

Louis bit his lip, hating himself but he couldn’t force himself to wake the hybrid, thinking that he must have been tired and wanted his space before Louis could talk to him again. 

 

So, Louis pulled off his clothes and snuck into the bed, lying farther away from Harry as he could.

 

 

**Friday**

 

When Harry woke up the next morning, he almost teared at how far Louis slept beside him.

 

He wiped away the tears that threatened to overflow and threw back the shared blanket.

Harry looked at the boy for a minute before deciding that he still had an obligation to his boyfriend, going to the kitchen and making a few pancakes, throwing in a few chocolate chips, knowing that his boyfriend loved them, then wrapping them in aluminum foil so they would be warm later, when he woke. He even drew a smiley face onto the aluminum, something he usually did when Louis rushed.

 

Then he grabbed his baggy jeans, the ones he never wore but hid his tail, and threw on a sweater and one of Louis’ beanies, hiding his ears.

 

He scribbled a note for Louis when he woke, _On a walk. Good luck -Harry,_ and quietly left the flat, deciding that he should give Louis space to study and do well on his exams.

~

Louis almost cried as he saw the empty spot next to him, not warm like Harry just got up to make breakfast but cold like he never went to bed, the only evidence that he did was the imprint of the large body.

 

Louis pulled on his trousers and shirt and went to grab the book that he would use to write his english exam. On his desk, he saw Harry’s small note and Harry’s phone, left behind. He pressed the home key and the phone lit up and Louis bit his lip, hard. Of course, Harry’s phone background was the two of them, the day that they spent at the park and gotten ice cream. Harry had accidentally smudged some ice cream on Louis’ nose and blushed as he licked it away, like a kitten would. Louis smiled at him and 

 

He was going to skip breakfast but as he walked past, he smelt something chocolately.

 

Louis’ hope fell when he didn’t see his kitten but something wrapped in aluminum. He mirrored the smiley on the reflective silver and unwrapped the pancakes.

 

He took one sniff and almost threw up, knowing that Harry had probably made these with his stupid smile on his face and his stupid kitten tail grabbing the bag of chocolate chips because he had a tail and he could. It made Louis sick to his stomach to think of Harry unhappy and the fact that he made Harry unhappy made it even worse.

 

Louis practically ran out of their flat, trying to read his book but it was getting splattered with his tears, making the words unreadable.

~

When Harry came back home, he pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear inside the flat, making sure that Louis wasn’t home.

 

“Of course he isn’t home. Exams.” Harry muttered to himself as he dug out his key.

 

He just rattled it into the keyhole when he felt a tap behind him and a quiet ‘Harry’.

 

“Lou?” Harry whipped around, his smile forming on his face. 

 

“Oh.” That smile forming on his face dropped completely when he saw Jesy, their next door neighbor.

 

“Sorry, were you expecting someone else?” She asked.

 

“No, no! It’s fine! How are you, Jesy?” He asked, his polite smile crawling on his face. She smiled back.

 

“I’m fine! But I’m kind of in a jam.” She started. “You see, I have this friend, Perrie, and she just broke up with her boyfriend.”

 

Harry twitched.

 

“And they were pretty serious and she’s an absolute mess right now. I was just gonna hop over and see if she was alright but I can’t bring Molly, my cat, because she’s allergic. I was wondering, would you be able to look after her for a few hours? She’s just too mischievous to leave alone.” Jesy asked.

 

“Of course!” Harry replied instantly, hoping that he wouldn’t have to see Louis for a few more hours.

 

“Thank you so much! You really are a life saver, Harry.” She said, jumping up and hugging him for a second before leading him into her flat. “You can stay here if you want. There’s food and beer and you can watch the telly. Molly should be in her playhouse if you want to play with her. I’ve already fed her so she should be fine.”

 

“I shouldn’t be long. I’ll call if something big happens.” Jesy gave Harry a polite kiss on the cheek and left.

 

“Meow.”

 

Harry turned to look at the large kitten playhouse and saw the cat, its large brown eyes.

 

“Aww.” Harry cooed, leaping to cuddle the cat.

~

“Harry?” Louis said when he was greeted with nothing.

 

He looked around the flat. Nothing seemed to be different.

 

Louis walked to the kitchen, to see if Harry was cooking, but he already knew that he wasn’t because there was no scent of food cooking in the air. All he saw was the same aluminum covered chocolate chip pancakes that had that stupid Sharpie- drawn smiley on it.

 

Louis blinked away tears as he walked through the flat, looking for the person he knew already wasn’t there. He took out his phone and looked for Harry’s contact number, even though he could have easily dialed the memorized number. When he found that contact, a tear fell as he saw the two kitten ears he saved as Harry’s picture.

 

He wiped the tear away and dialed the number, pressing the phone to his ear, ready to beg for Harry to come back. Louis heard nothing, except for the ringing in their bedroom.

 

“Harry?” Louis whispered, his hopes high.

 

They crashed to the ground when he didn’t see the kitten boy, just his phone vibrating and bright on his desk, in the same spot it had been in that morning.

 

“He hasn’t come home?” Louis asked himself miserably and he hung up, looking at the phone that stopped moving.

 

“Fuck. FUCK. FUCK!” Louis swore, his voice growing in volume as he hit the wall, then kicking it with his foot, then falling to the floor in pain.

 

“Dammnit. Why do I always ruin the best things?” Louis cried to himself, not because he broke his toes but because Harry was gone. 

 

And it looked to Louis like he wasn’t coming back.

~

“Shh. Did you hear something?” Harry asked the cat in the flat next door, covering it’s mouth.

 

Molly stared back up to him with wide eyes, causing Harry to look back down.

 

“You’re right. It was probably nothing.” Harry convincing himself.

 

His stomach growled.

 

“I’m hungry. Are you hungwe? Harry asked in a baby- voice. “Come on, let’s go see what we can find.”

 

Harry picked up the gray cat and walked to the kitchen, almost dropping the cat when the phone rang.

 

“Hmm, who is it?” He said to himself, leaning down to check the caller I.D. _Jesy._

 

“Oh! It’s mommy!” The hybrid said the cat in his arms as he picked up the phone. “Hi, Jesy.” 

 

“Hey, Harry! How are things?” She asked.

 

“Perfect! Molly is so cute and fluffy!” He gushed, rubbing cheek- to- cheek with the cat.

 

“It’s like you guys were meant to be!” She said, a loud wail in the background.

 

Molly screeched when she heard the wail, jumping out of Harry’s arm.

 

“Ow!” Harry looked at the scratch Molly left, but asked, “What was that?”

 

“Um, that was Perrie. Calm down, have a cherry. Anyways, I think I might have to stay overnight. You don’t _have_ to but you can stay with Molly.” She told him, hope clear in her voice.

 

“Uhh.” Harry trailed. “Sure.”

 

“Thanks, Harry! You’re the best neighbor ever!” He could feel her beaming smile. Another loud wail.

 

“I guess you have to go?” Harry guessed.

 

“Yeah, but thanks again! Perrie, girl, get it togeth-” Click.

 

“She must have really loved him.” Harry said as he peeked into the large cat playhouse, looking for Molly.

 

 

**Saturday**

 

Louis woke up the next morning on the floor, where he was before. 

 

His back hurt but his toes killed. Louis tried to stand and he felt as okay as he could be but then he tried moving his toes and he cried out in pain, about doubling over onto the floor but catching himself last minute against the dresser.

 

“Goddamn it, fuck!” Louis screamed, feeling the pain spread to his whole foot and losing strength in his arms and crashing to the floor.

 

Louis cried, cried more than he every had before. But he’s never had anything to cry over before. Harry had left him and Louis had nothing. Harry was the best thing that ever happened to him and now he was gone and Louis felt his world crash.

 

“Louis?”

 

Louis head snapped to the doorway so fast his head could fall off.

 

In the doorway was his reason for living, Harry, with his furry, triangular ears, looking down at him with a concerned expression.

 

“Harry!” Louis yelled, not bothering to wipe his tears, just jumping up to the kitten hybrid. He buried his face in his neck, giving a shout of pain when he was on his tip- toes.

 

“Lou! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Harry crouched down to the boy, his large hands hiding his smaller ones.

 

“M- my toes. I k- kicked the wall.” Louis said, his voice wobbly and childish. 

 

“Oh, love.” Harry picked up Louis’ feet and looked at how red they were. They were red and pulsing. “Lou, I think you need to see a doctor.”

 

Louis let out a small whimper.

 

“N- no, Harry. Not yet.” Louis told him, grabbing Harry’s biceps and pulling his up to his face. “I only need you.”

 

Louis smashed their lips together, pulling Harry closer than bodily possible. Harry moved so he had one leg on each side of Louis’ body, straggling him so he sat on his stomach.

 

“I’m sorry I call you a stupid distraction.” 

 

“I believe your exact words were, ‘ _any goddamn. stupid distractions.’_ ” Harry clarified.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, I said that and I feel absolutely horrid about it. It was the pressure of trying to pass my exams and I am so bloody sorry. I still can’t believe I said that to you, when you mean the world to me and you’re my life and I absolutely hate myself right now. Please don’t hate me.” Louis rushed, trying to hide his face behind his hands.

 

Harry sat straight up on Louis’ stomach and grabbed his hands, moving them away from his blushing face.

 

“Louis. What you said really did hurt me but I forgive you. I understand the pressure you’re under and I guess I was just pressuring you more.” Harry said, leaning down to kiss Louis before he could say anything more.

 

“Come on, let’s go get your little toes checked out.” Harry got up and tugged Louis along.

~

“You take such good care of me, you know that?” Louis asked that night as he climbed into their bed, Harry instantly curling into him.

 

Harry bit his lip at the compliment, trying to contain his smile.

 

“You make me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You pick out the best outfits and make sure I look good. You care about me more than anyone I know and you love me even when I’m being a bloody arsehole.” Louis whispered, a shit- eating grin on his face.

 

“Shut up.” Harry couldn’t stop the blood from rushing to his head as he buried his face in Louis’ neck, starting a noticeable lovebite.


End file.
